The Hetalia Reader Insert Series
by Meltdown02
Summary: A Group of reader inserts for Hetalia. Some will be requests from dA and FFN, and others will be original! Check 'em out! dA RQ means a deviantART request; FFN RQ means a Fanfiction Request
1. England X Reader: Holiday of Lights

EnglandxReader

Holiday of Lights

You were putting on your coat as your friend, (friend's name), was pushing you out the door. Your gloves were in your pocket and your (f/c) hat was in your hand. You were going to the park for its Christmas light show. This year's theme was "Christmas around the World".

You and your friend were going on the group ride. It was just an old truck painted red with hay bails in the back for people to sit on. Your friend's boyfriend invited her, and she asked if she could bring a friend. You knew most of his friends, but his brother was coming in from college.

"Alfred!" she yelled, waving. He grinned goofily and waved at you two.

"Hey, _, I want you to meet my brother," Alfred smiled. He grabbed a guy in a dark green coat and a Union Jack hat. "This is Arthur Kirkland. Arthur, this is _ _."

"Pleasure to meet you," Arthur said in an accent you thought was, for lack of a better word, downright hot. He slid off his hat to be polite. You suddenly were looking at his emerald eyes, scruffy blonde and thick eyebrows that looked really good on him.

"It's great to meet you too." You smiled, glad the cold hid your blush.

"Hey, you guys," Alfred yelled, "get your money ready. We're about to go in."

You felt your pockets for your money frantically. (f/n) looked at you.

"Fudge!" you yelled, trying not to curse.

"What is it?" your friends, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku, asked in their different accents.

"I forgot my money when (f/n) pushed me out the door," you sighed.

"I wish I could help, but I only brought enough money to get in," Kiku said.

"Ja, same here," Ludwig added.

Arthur suddenly perked up. He turned back to face you.

"I'll pay for you to get in," he sweetly smiled.

"You will?" you grinned. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"With your five dollars? I won't accept."

"Why not?"

He smirked slightly. "Instead of paying back with money, you can act like this is a date, love."

Your face was too red for just the cold to be at fault. You wanted to smile at the work "love", though.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?" he asked.

"Sure," you smiled.

Your other friends were picking on you as you held Arthur's hand. Francis and Feliciano made hearts at you, and Yao, Ludwig, and Kiku just shook their heads. Ivan smiled at the blush on your face and your embarrassed laughter.

"A bit annoying, aren't they, love?" Arthur laughed.

"'A bit' is an understatement," you laughed, stopping when you noticed Francis had something in his hand he was smirking about.

Arthur noticed too and squinted his eyes to see what it was. A man with a bucket held it out to you two as the others piled into the back. He got a grin as he noticed Arthur paid for you both, then Arthur lifted you into the truck. Alfred made you two sit in front of him and (f/n).

You started going toward the lights. For each country, a traditional song played to let you know where you were. You looked to your lap. You saw your "date" didn't have gloves.

"Arthur, aren't your hands cold?" you asked.

"A small bit," he laughed.

You grabbed both of his hands and held them in your own just as you began to see the Eiffel Tower and Arc d'Triomphe made out of lights. Francis was smiling as he thought of home and yelled something about it being the city of lights. Then you went through more countries as you talked to Arthur.

"So, where did you go to school exactly?" you asked.

"It's in London. I was born and raised there."

"How do you know Alfred, then?"

"We are half-brothers."

"That's cool."

Francis smiled. "Later, since l'amore is on my side, I have a lovely surprise for you two when we get to the London lights."

You glared at him. "Go fall in a hole, snail slurper."

Arthur laughed at you.

"That isn't a good way to talk to your friend," Francis smirked.

You stuck your tongue at him.

"Don't let your tongue freeze like that," the Frenchmen laughed, "Arthur would have to try to unfreeze it."

"You bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled.

"Why don't you go fall off the Eiffel Tower," you smirked.

You were starting to really like Arthur. He smiled like a little kid at the last country on the light show, England. Big Ben and a London Eye that looked like it moved was on display as "God Save the Queen" played. Alfred cleared his throat and pointed up where Francis was holding a small green plant with white berries over your head. You felt your face get redder as you looked at Arthur.

You didn't get to look at him long though because soon his lips were on yours, and your eyes were shut.

At the end, Arthur drove you home and happened to fall the mistletoe your friend hung in the doorway.


	2. England X Reader: Magic Show

A/N: Ha Ha, so I wrote this while people took their exams first block. Yay for exam exemptions for French! Anyway, the only other kid in class who was exempt kept talking to me so this may suck.

**EnglandxReader-Magic Show**

You were a teacher in an elementary school. You loved your job with helping little kindergartners learn the alphabet and numbers. Today, since your class has done great in a recent fundraiser, your classroom got to see a special guest, a magician. Your students jumped up and down in anticipation as they walked into the gymnasium to see the performance the guest would give.

The magician smiled as he set a colorful box down on the table. He looked at each kid and waved to them. He stopped waving when he noticed you. You smiled at him, and he turned his blushing face towards the children.

"Hello, kids," he beamed in a British accent that had you swooning over him. Along with his amazing smile, you couldn't help but notice his messy blonde hair, his deep emerald eyes, and absurdly thick eyebrows that he seemed pull off.

"Say hello to the magician, class," you encouraged.

The kids mumbled out shy hellos and you told them to take their seats. He chuckled at the children's shyness.

"Thank you so much, Mr.…"

"Kirkland, but you can call me Arthur," he smiled.

"Oh, well… okay, Arthur," you beamed, "you have no idea how much it means these kids. They sold so much to see your magic act. For some of these kids, it's their first time seeing a magician."

"Well then, I'll make sure it's the best magic show they'll ever see," he declared. "I hate to interrupt our conversation, but I believe your adorable class is getting impatient. I think I'll begin the show now."

The kids loved his act. He was often asking for a volunteer from the class, and the kids jumped for the chance to participate.

"Right children, I need another volunteer for a card trick," he smirked. "It's a pretty well-known trick, but I'm going to put my own twist on it."

For some reason the class was jumping up and down. You had just come back from talking to the principal out in the hall. You were quite curious as to why they weren't making a scene.

"How about your lovely teacher, kids," he smiled. All the kids cheered for you to go up there. Since the little ones were so cute, you couldn't say no. As he stood up, he walked over to you and held out his hand.

As soon as he took your hand, he said, "Love, I'm going to need your name."

"That's Miss (last name)!" All the kids cheered.

"What's your first name?" The magician asked.

"(First name)," you laughed.

"Alright, (first name), pick a card," he said holding out a deck of cards.

You pick the Ace of Hearts from the deck, and showed it to the kids as he told you to. Then, he took the car and put it in the deck. He shuffled the deck a bit then tapped the top of it. On the floor was your card. He laughed at the shocked expression on your face.

"Alright, pick it up," he smiled. You took the card in your hand. "Now look at me." You did as you're told. "Now look back to your card." In your hand was not a card but a note. It had a phone number on it looking at the bottom left corner, you saw Arthur's name. He winked at you.

"We'll see," you laughed.

After a few more tricks, you took the kids back to the classroom. When the dismissal bell rang, you ran to make sure Arthur hadn't left yet. You're glad to see the side door was open and he was putting the final thing in his truck. He was walking toward the front door when he heard you come up behind him.

"That was some show, magic man," you laughed. "How did you switch the card with the note?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Arthur tsked, "but if you'd like, I could show you magic trick I know you'll enjoy."

"All right, go ahead."

"Close your eyes and count to three," he said.

You did as he said, but you were interrupted. "One, two,…" You felt his soft lips on yours. He wrapped one arm around your waist, and put a hand on the back of your head. Your hands wrapped around his neck. Your lungs and a need for air, unfortunately, interrupted everything.

"That's my favorite trick," you laughed.


	3. Italy X Reader: Language Barrier

N. Italy x Reader-Language Barrier

You were sitting at your table during lunch studying for your upcoming test. You had your nose deep in your notebook when something broke your attention.

"Ciao, bella," your Italian friend, Feliciano, smiled slightly blushing. "Ti amo."

Feliciano had been your friend for a while and latetly, you realized you were in love with the adorable Italian. You absolutely adored his bubbly personality and his infectious smile.

"What did you say?" you asked, slightly tilting your head.  
>"It means the same thing as 'Te quero'."<br>"Um…"  
>"Ich libe dich?"<br>You sighed.  
>"Daisuki?" You shook your head completely confused.<br>"Je t'aime."  
>"Rawr?"<br>"Sorry, I still don't understand, Feli."

He sighed and looked away for a second. Then, an idea struck him, and he smiled.  
>"I less than three you," he smirked.<br>"Aww, I know what you said now!" you smiled. "ILY2!"

Okay translations! They all mean "I love you".  
>Ti amo.- Italian<br>Te quero.-Spanish  
>Ich libe dich.-German<br>Daisuki.- Japanese (Romanized)  
>Je t'aime.- French (I think.)<br>Rawr.-Dinosaur  
>I less than three (3) you.- Geek!<br>ILY- txt


	4. dA RQ: EnglandXReader: Song for You

**England X Reader Request for 6Canada6**

There you stood waiting for your best friend, Arthur, to get there. Arthur's band was playing, and you weren't going to miss it. In honor of the occasion, you even were your favorite black denims that were covered in holes, your (fave color) V-neck, and your black Converses. Your hair was decorated with your new (color) streaks.

If it weren't for Arthur's performance, you probably wouldn't be out, but he was your best friend. You were going to miss his first gig the world. You wouldn't admit it, but you secretly loved him to death.

"Hey, _," he yelled, running up to you with his guitar on his back.  
>"Hi," you said with your usual hyper energy. "So, how is his whole thing gonna go?"<br>"Well, the opening act will go well we get set up," he explained. "They lived close by and happened to volunteer since we were so far away from we're playing."  
>"Who's your opening band?" You asked curiously.<br>"Some local band," he said. "They're called Destruction."  
>"Oh, they sound cool," you cheered. "What are they singing?"<br>"They're singing an English cover of 'Karakuri Burst'."  
>"Oh gosh, that's so cool!" You yelled completely spazzing over the use of your favorite VocaRock song.<p>

After hearing Destruction perform (which you totally adored), Arthur and his band were up. You saw his best friend Alfred on drums, Gilbert on bass, and Ivan on guitar. Arthur came out with the same smirk he had every time he performed. You absolutely loved that smirk. He greeted the crowd as any rock star would and introduced the other members of the Causeless Rebels. He saw you in the crowd, and his smirk grew. He began to play the song you were proud to say was your favorite.

There was something you didn't know though. Your favorite song was a song about you. You were silently mouthing the words as you dance around (more like jumped around like a rabbit on crack) with the lead singer of Destruction, a blue-streaked brunette they called Meltdown. The song was ending. As the guitars were hitting their final notes, Arthur did something unexpected.  
>"I love you, _," he yelled into the microphone.<p>

He jumped off the stage and walked over to you. He grabbed you by the waist and planted his lips on yours in a surprisingly passionate kiss. You found yourself kissing back, and the crowd cheered and catcalled.  
>"I love you, Arthur," you laughed, your face getting redder and redder.<p> 


	5. dA RQ: RomanoXReader: Roll

Romano X Reader Request for RainingCupcakes  
>Warning: There is language, but it's a Romano story. What do you expect?<p>

There he was getting bullied again, letting people walk all over him. There he was, your best friend. Your best friend, Romano, was getting hit in the face and kicked everywhere by his brother's best friend, Ludwig. You can see this happen again. Last time you weren't there, and Ludwig seriously hurt Romano.  
>"Ludwig, stop!" You screamed as you ran to protect your friend.<p>

Ludwig stopped as you stood in front of Romano, arms out in a defensive position. Alfred, Ivan, and a few others ran to see you why you were yelling.  
>"Ludwig," you asked, "why are you hurting Romano?"<br>"I just wanted to see if he was as tough as he acts," he laughed.  
>"Well," you growled, "enough is enough. I won't let you hurt him. You already stole his brother from him. Why would you want to do anything else?"<p>

Romano looked up to see you standing up for him. He always wondered why you were there for him when he needed you most. He always wondered why you were there when you could be hanging out with Alfred or Arthur or Antonio. He always wondered why you always spent time with him even though he had the worst temper and cussed like a sailor. He always wondered why he was so lucky to have someone to care as much as you did in his life.  
>"I want to just go fucking die," he sighed. "I want to stop breathing."<p>

You look down your friend in shock. Never before have you ever heard anything come out of his mouth like that. He was always the tough guy who never put up with anyone else's crap. So why, all of a sudden, what he wants to die? You saw him get up and run away. Ludwig was laughing at him, so you punched in the face and ran after Romano. You heard him shouting about his possibly broken nose from halfway down the hall.

When you reach the bottom of the close off staircase, he heard a sound from behind it. The door that led to the roof had shut. You knew exactly where Romano was.

When you opened the door, Romano had his scarf around his neck. He was trying to choke himself. You ran over to him and took the scarf off his neck. You sighed in relief as he started gasping for air.  
>"Why the hell did you do that, you bastardo?" He asks furiously.<br>"Romano," you said in a firm voice, "why do you want to kill yourself? Why exactly do you want to die?"  
>"I'm tired of being in pain. I'm tired of seeing that damn potato bastard slowly taking my brother from me. It's been going on for almost two years."<br>"Romano, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me… or even Feliciano know how you feel? "  
>"You wouldn't understand how much pain I'm in."<br>"I do understand."

Romano looked at you, his countenance filled with curiosity, confusion, and shock.  
>"Roma…hell, Lovino, you have no idea how much pain I feel when I see Ludwig were Gilbert bully you or hit you. Hell, I think I broke Ludwig's nose after you ran away."<br>"_, why are you so nice to me? Why do you care?"  
>"Because I love you, Lovino."<p>

The inches between your faces quickly disappeared as Lovino kiss you fiercely but passionately. Every little pain in the world disappeared as the seconds went by. When your lungs screamed for air, Lovino and you pulled apart.  
>"Grazie, bella," Romano sides, smiling.<br>"For what?"  
>"Caring," he said. "Ti amo, bella."<br>"I love you too," you said, smiling large enough to match Lovino's smile.


	6. dA rq: EnglandXReader: For the Love

**England X Reader-For the Love of Fairy Tales and Magic**

There you were, reading your favorite fairy tale. You were so engulfed in the story. You didn't even notice your long time friend, Arthur Kirkland, walk in the door.

"Love," he yelled from the hallway, "where are…" He stopped what he was saying when he saw you sitting on the floor, legs crossed with a book of fairy tales in your hands. He crouched down in front of you and pushed the book down with one finger.

"Arthur?" You asked, completely startled. "What are you doing here?" He frowned and sighed.  
>"You asked me to come, love."<br>"I did?"  
>"Yes," he said, aggravated, "you did. I swear, _, you are the most forgetful git I have ever met."<br>"You never had a problem with that before, wanker," you growled.  
>"Yes, well, what's your reason for asking me to come?"<p>

You took a moment to think it over because, of course, you had forgotten. When you did remember, you gasped loudly and got up quite quickly, scaring Arthur in the process.

"I found a book of magic you left here when you stay with me!" You cheered.  
>"You mean, when I was getting my house renovated?" He smiled.<br>"Yup!" You smiled, jumping up and down with the book in your hands.  
>"That's fantastic!"<br>"Arthur?" You asked quietly.  
>"Yes, love?" He said, taking the book you held out to him.<br>"Can you show me something, like some magic spell or something?"

He looked at you. The question looked decorated his face. After a few seconds, though, it changed to a smile.  
>"Of course I can, love." He chuckled a your excited smile with the excited gasp to match.<br>"What's funny?" You asked.  
>"Nothing," he said, blushing. "Now, it's time I show you a spell."<br>"Okay!" you cheered as he began to mumble.

"Love can be blind and cruel,  
>and turn a man into a fool.<br>Let a feeling of sweet bliss.  
>Come from one sweet kiss."<p>

The dark, heavy haze came over you. You don't know what happened. All you know is that when the haze lifted, your lips were locked with his until he pulled away from you.  
>"I'm so sorry, _!" he exclaimed, "I don't know why I did that!"<br>"It's okay," you smiled as you grasped his hands. "That's my new favorite spell."


	7. dA RQ: Japan X Reader: I Totally Guessed

Japan X Reader – I totally guessed.

You were heading over to your best friend, Kiku's, house for your weekly anime night. This week you have a new anime, Princess Jellyfish. You heard it was good, but you weren't so sure. You read what it was about and it didn't seem like anything and Kiku and you would like. You knocked on his front door and waited for him to answer.

"Ahh, konichiwaa, _-san!" He smiled bowing to you when he opened the door.

"Hi, Kiku!" You smiled. "I brought the new dub by Funimation!"

Kiku let you in. As you walked into the living room, you saw the table set up with rice balls, three different flavors of Pocky, and two bottles of his favorite drink, a carbonated drink that he could get at FYE. He put the DVD in, and you two started watching the anime. After a few episodes, you realized you guys didn't like Princess Jellyfishthat much. So, instead, you listen to music on his laptop.

Thanks to becoming his friend, you really got into music from Japan. You really enjoyed listening to T. M. Revolution, Gackt, and Vocaloid. You were excited one of your favorite songs played, "Magnet" by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. A

Kiku looked like something was on his mind. Being the amazing friend you were, you decided to ask him about it.

"Ah, it's nothing, _-san," he mumbled, looking away.

"Come on, Kiku," You said softly. "You can tell me. If something is bothering you, you can tell me. It's what friends are for."

"Hai, _-san, watashi wa anata o aishite!"

"I love you too!"

"How did you know what I said?"

"I didn't. I totally guessed."


	8. AmericaXReader: I Love Rock 'n Roll!

America X Reader – I Love Rock 'n Roll  
>Warning: Implied lemon. Don't like, don't read.<p>

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
>I knew he must a been about seventeen<br>The beat was goin' strong  
>Playin' my favorite song<br>An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
>Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'<em>

There he was, that same guy you see every time you walk into the diner after a day at school. He always looked amazing with his bright blue eyes, his sandy blonde hair, and his muscled features. He was standing there, enjoying the song playing from the jukebox, "I Love Rock 'n Roll" by Joan Jett. He was in his late teens, and he wasn't a senior yet. So that meant he was about… 17? Your friend, (f/n), noticed you staring at him.  
>"Trust me, hon," (fn) began. "He's nothing but trouble. You can do way better, like… that kid, Arthur. He's smart, not too bad lookin', and he's a gentleman. He's definitely worth your time."  
>"Yeah, and he's also one heck of an uppity prep," you said, not taking your eyes off of him.<br>"Well, who says he's into you anyway?" He/she retorted.  
>"You know what, screw you, because it won't be long 'til he's with me," you argued.<br>"You? Really?"  
>"Yeah, me!"<p>

Just then, he began to sing with the chorus of the song.

_I love rock n' roll  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock n' roll  
>So come an' take your time an' dance with me!<em>

"See, (f/n), he can sing too!" You laughed, bringing your gaze back over to him.

_He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
>That don't matter, he said,<br>'Cause it's all the same  
>Said can I take you home where we can be alone<br>An' next we were movin' on  
>He was with me, yeah me<br>Next we were movin' on  
>He was with me, yeah me, singin'<em>

He noticed you looking his way. You guys made eye contact for a couple seconds, and then he smiled at you.  
>"He just smiled at me." You said to your friend. "I'm gonna go talk to him."<br>"Fine," (f/n) grumbled, "but don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
>"Okay."<p>

You got up and walked over to him. He smirked as he watched you come over.  
>"Hi there," he said in a tone that just made you melt. "I noticed you've been staring at me a lot lately."<br>You felt a blush creep onto your face. His smirk just grew. "Um… Sorry about that."  
>"Don't worry about it," he said, standing up to reveal he was very tall. "No what's your name, babe?"<br>"_" you stuttered.  
>"That's a fitting name for cutie like you." Your blush darkened.<br>"well," you began, "what's your name?"  
>"That don't matter," he said, "'cause it's all the same. But if you wanna know, it's Alfred. You can call me Al though."<br>"Okay."  
>"Can I take you home so we can be alone?"<br>"Um… Sure."

On the walk home, Al sang the song again, except changing all the "hims" to "hers". It reminded of the cover by L'Arc-en-Ciel.

_I love rock n' roll  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock n' roll  
>So come an' take your time an' dance with me <em><em>_

When you got to Alfred's house, you found that he lived in an apartment. He said it was because his parents kicked him out. He unlocked the apartment door and let you in first.

The moment you walked in, he had you pushed against the wall with his body and lips pressed against your own. He took advantage of your shocked gasp and slipped his tongue in to explore every inch. He pulled away only to leave a trail of kisses down your neck. You could feel his smirk on your neck when you let out a moan. Then, he picked you up bridal style and carried you to his room.  
>"Come and take your time and dance with me," he whispered huskily into your ear.<br>__  
><em>Said can I take you home where we can be alone<em>__

___An we'll be movin' on  
>An' singin' that same old song<br>Yeah with me, singin' ___

"Well, how'd it go?" (f/n) asked you the next day, when you visited the diner after school.  
>"Let's just say, I love rock 'n roll," you laughed as you looked over toward Alfred.<em><em><em>_

___I love rock n' roll  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock n' roll  
>So come an' take your time an' dance with me<em>__

A/N:Heck yeah! I got my first songfic!

I'm a little surprised at this though. Didn't think I'd write anything like this. Do you think it needs a mature content warning. I don't think it would, but you know.

Anyway it's based off this:  
>[link]<p>

I made a reference to this:  
>[link]<p> 


	9. dA RQ:PrussiaXReader:The PickUp Line

Pressure X Reader – The Pickup Line Chat

"Okay, okay, okay! Here's one for you!" You laughed.

Your best friend, Gilbert, and you were spending the day at his house. You had gotten into conversation about which pickup lines your other friends could use. And let's just say, knowing you two, it wasn't working out for other people, and they weren't appropriate.

"This one is for Feliciano: Hi, I'm foreign. I've got Russian hands and Roman fingers."

"Oh my gosh, frau," he laughed, "that is hilarious! Here's another one for him: Okay, it's not very big, and I'm not very good, but I got the cutest little way of getting on and off."

"I will never think of him the same way again."

The conversation went a little longer. You had pickup lines for your friends, Kiku, Ludwig, Alfred, Vash, and Roderick.

"Here's one for Arthur," Gilbert laughed. "I've got the ship, you've got the harbor… what say we tie up for the night?"

"Gilbert!" You laughed. "That's terrible! But here's one for his stepbrother. You know the Irish one? I'm Irish. Do you have any Irish in you? Would you like some?"

"Frau," Gilbert tried to say while holding his stomach from laughing, "that was good. You have one for me?"

"Yeah," you smiled. "Let's have a party and invite your pants to come on down."

"That's good," he smirked, "but I have a better one."

"What is it?" You asked.

"It's time for my five meters of awesome to invade your vital regions," he smirked as he brought your face closer to his.

The next day, you woke up to see Gilbert, smiling at you.

"So, mein liebe, how was the invasion?"

A/N: Wow, I don't know what is getting into me. You read my AmericaXReader story and this story and you're just like "WTF? She wasn't like this before."

Yep, I don't get it. Oh well, I love Prussia's line at the , I don't know if this needs a content warning.


	10. FFN RQ:SwitzXReader:Teach Me to Shoot

Switzerland X Reader-Teach Me to Shoot

It was such a peaceful day in your house beside the mountains. You had recently moved to the beautiful country of Switzerland, and you were loving it. Especially since you had to special friends (who also happened to be your neighbors), Lily and Vash Zwigli.

"Come on, Vash" you begged. "Try to teach me to shoot again!"

"No way!" he cried. "The last time, you almost shot me!"

" Fine," he sighed, "try to shoot that target over there."

After six attempts, you managed to shoot a bench, the side of his house, Feliciano (because he happened to be sneaking through), a tree, and two other things that weren't the target. Vash was glad that he had handed you a BB gun. He would've had to hear from Ludwig if Feliciano was hurt.

"You really can't shoot, can you?" He asked.

"No," you sighed.

A/N:Gah, I struggled with this one. No ideas came! So its forced and it sucks!


	11. AmericaXReader: Apiphobia

America X Reader-Apiphobia

you were going to go outside to lay in the sun for a while. You loved the relaxed feelings you felt when you would lay in the hammock in your backyard. You really didn't care about getting a sunburn.

The only thing you worried about was your worst fear… bees. You hated them. She didn't know why, but you always had. Whenever you saw them, you'd scream and run away. If a bee got inside, you would run and yelled for someone to kill it. Someone once told you that you had apiphobia. Bees of any type terrified you.

Luckily, your roommate, Alfred, knew that. Alfred was your best friend. You known him since elementary school, so it made sense he knew that. One day he was kicked out of his house and needed a place, so you gave him the extra room in your house. Whenever you two were around a bee, he would always try to be your "hero".

"Gosh, does that sunlight feel good!" You sighed happily. You were getting very comfortable as the Sun cast down light through the trees. Your tense muscles melted like a popsicle in the summer heat. You were completely relaxed…

until you heard a chorus of buzzing.

You opened your eyes to see a large bees' nest dangling above your head. In your mad dash to get up, you fell out of the hammock. Quickly scrambling to get to your feet, you screamed profanities and released high-pitched squeals as you ran all the way into your kitchen.

"Alfred!"

You could hear him running to you from all the way upstairs.

"_! What's wrong? I heard you yelling from outside." He yelled from the hallway, worry laced in his voice. You started crying.

"Th-There's a bees nest a-above t-the hammock," you sniffled.

"Come here," he said softly, opening his arms. You walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around you.

"It'll be okay, _," he whispered as he rubbed your back in a circle.

"I was scared, Alfie."

"I know," he said. "Tonight, I'll kill the bees for you, but for now, how about we go get some Dairy Queen?"

"Sure," you said softly as you pulled away from him.

"It's the hero's job to make sure his girl is okay," he laughed in his loud, obnoxious, and somewhat cute way, "and to cheer her up with ice cream."

"Then you sure are hero, Alfie," you said as you tried to hide the blush from his "my girl" comment.

Standing in front of the Dairy Queen window (since this one didn't have a place to go inside and sit down, just tables outside), you felt the relaxing sunlight hit your back. You were starting to calm down until…

you heard another buzzing sound above you.

Again, you looked up to see another nest. You grabbed Alfred's arm. He looked to your terrified face as you pointed up.

"Go to the car," he said softly. "I got this." As you ran to his car, he smiled, shaking his head at you, and then he turned to look at the cashier who looked very confused.

"So, how much was it again? I need to go make sure my girl is okay."


	12. dA RQ: Mafia RomanoXReader

**Mafia!Romano X Reader**

Nerves. Fear. Both coursed through your veins as Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert lead you down the hall to see the boss of the Mafia, Lovino Vargas. You were taken as a captive after you saw them killing someone. You'd only been captured a couple hours prior.

"Ve're here, frau," Gilbert announced. "Good luck. You'll need it."

"Si!"

"Oui!"

You took a deep breath. "Thanks… I guess."

The door opened. Francis looked at you with a look that said "wait". You just stood there in the black dress that they gave you to wear. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks styled perfectly.

"You can come in now, bella." A voice yelled.

The one yelling was a young man his suit with a red tie. You had to admit it, he was absolutely stunning with his light auburn hair with its strange curl to the right of his head. You can even tell his smile in his hazel eyes. He even had the time an accent I could make you melt if you weren't scared for your life.

"You can't leave, bella," he said as he pointed to a chair. "You saw one of our operations, and you should have seen it."

"Feliciano," another voice growled, "I'll take it from here."

"Yes, boss!" Feliciano said.

Wait! So that wasn't the boss you were talking to?

Another man sat down across from you. He just like Feliciano, except his hair and eyes were darker than the curl was on the other side his head. He also didn't look happy.

"Ragazza, I'll give you a choice," he said. "You can die for what you saw, or you can do something for me."

You were worried… more than before.

"You can be mine, ragazza."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I say."

He looked into your (e/c) eyes.

"I could always shoot you, but it would be a shame to kill you, bella."

You were horrified at the thought of being shot. You weren't too keen on becoming the mafioso's girl either, though. You like the thought of living. You liked it enough that you decided to agree.

"I'll be your ragazza," you said.

"Mia moglie," he said, correcting you.

~(Time skip)~

It'd been two days since you were married to Lovino. He had waited two weeks after you agreed to marry you. As you two got to know each other and those two weeks, you fell for the feisty Italian.

"Mio caro," he began one night.

"Si?" You asked as you cuddled with him.

"Do you remember how I told you not to mess with my curl?"

"Yeah," you said. Confusion laced your voice.

"Do it anyway."

The moment your finger touched the curl, he forced his lips onto yours. You gasped in shock, giving him a chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. He pulled away from you.

"Ti amo cosi tanto!"

"Anch'io ti amo."

His lips met yours once more with you kissing back. Let's say this: You had a fun night.

**Translations:**

**Si/Oui-Yes**

**Bella-Beautiful**

**Ragazza- Girl**

**Mia Moglie- My Wife**

**Mio Caro- My Dear**

**Ti amo cosi tanto!- I love you so much!**

**Anch'io ti amo. - I love you too.**


	13. Germany X Reader: Werewolf Boyfriend

******A/N: Wow, this story is longer than usual. I actually liked this one. It took 6 sheets of paper! It usually takes 1, but I'm not complaining. This is based off "Werewolf Boyfriend" by Fright Ranger. It's also my first Germany story, so sorry if he's OOC.**

**Germany X Reader – Werewolf Boyfriend**

"Please, love," the fanged Brit begged. "Give me a chance."

"No," you sighed, "I'm not interested in vampires."

He growled, showing his thanks and green eyes turning red. "Fine, love. Have it your way."

Arthur Kirkland turned and left. You were the daughter of a monster hunter. Your family was the only family of monster hunters in the little town in Transylvania. You hated vampires with a burning passion ever since one killed your mother when you were little.

"Hey, Kirkland," you yelled. "Be on your guard. You will be hunted soon!" He chuckled as he disappeared into the darkness.

You sighed as you thought of how annoying that vampire was. You didn't understand why he liked you. You were thinking about it until your monster detector went crazy. The beeps got louder and faster until…

"Excuse me."

You turn the owner of the voice with a thick Germanic accent. He was a handsome young man with blonde hair that was slicked back. The dim streetlights couldn't keep his blue eyes were shining. He was built and quite intimidating but also very… alluring.

"Miss, are you a monster hunter?"

"What's it to you?"

"Vell, then, be ready. A verevolf is coming."

"What?"

The man looked the full Moon and let out a pained scream. Thick fur covered him from head to toe. His fingers and toes became claws. A protruding canine like snout stretched out. Sharp, pointed teeth were soon bared.

You were in the presence of a werewolf.

You pulled out your handgun loaded with silver bullets. It was your mother's gun, and it was passed on to you when you became old enough to be a monster hunter.

"I'll give you a 10 second head…" You said, voice drifting off.

He just sat there watching you.

"You're not going to run?" He shook his wolf-like head.

You warily took a step toward him. If he had any intention to hurt you, you wouldn't be afraid to shoot him. He didn't look like he would hurt you though. You stuck your hand out. The other was ready to shoot if necessary.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" He shook his head again. He then pushed his head into your hand where you began to pat his soft fur.

"It won't be a while until more of my family comes. You may want to hide for a while."

He found a cave to hide in. Unfortunately, he took you with him, so you had to cuddle with him. You felt so warm snuggled up against his fur and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, you found yourself in the werewolf's arms…only he was human again.

"Guten morgen," he said,

"Um…yeah…g-good morning," you stuttered.

"Danke…for…um…not killing me,…?"

"_, _ _. You're welcome…?"

"Ludwig."

"Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"You do know you don't have any clothes on, right?"

"Ja," he sighed as crimson danced across his cheeks. "I hid some clothes here yesterday. Close your eyes, I'll change."

It had been six months since then. You had been protecting Ludwig everyday since. You would be lying if you said you hadn't fallen for him.

Unfortunately, Arthur knew that too. He also knew about Ludwig, and thanks to him, your dad would soon know too.

"So, you never did tell me what happened to your brother, Ludwig," you said curiously to the wolf.

You were at the park. The moon was large in full, as it his all 24-hour's and 52 weeks. Yeah, there was no sun, no day, and no other phases of the moon. It was always a full moon outside, no matter what.

Ludwig changed back behind a bush, and you threw him a change of spare clothes that you had in your backpack.

"He was a bit by one of the Kirkland clan," he sighed.

You gasped. To a werewolf, vampire bites are fatal and vice versa.

"He never did like that family," he sighed, "especially Arthur and Allistor."

You scowled as he said Arthur's name, but it changed to a smirk as Allistor was mentioned.

"What's with the smirk?" Ludwig asked.

"Let's just say my family is the reason there's only one Kirkland left."

Last year, your family had killed all of the Kirkland sons except one, Arthur. He wanted to avenge his five brothers, Peter, Seamus, Rory, Dylan, and Allistor. You always had a hard time would try to kill Arthur, but you were always determined. Arthur loved that about you, your fiery determination and your "spark".

Ludwig smiled. "Mine bruder would love you."

"Really?" You asked teasingly.

A familiar voice screamed your name. You look toward the direction the voice was coming from.

"Dad?"

You felt a breeze come-from-behind you, and arms snaked around your waist.

"So," Arthur hissed, "you're the one who killed my brothers."  
>"Arthur!"<p>

Ludwig came out from behind the bush and scowled at Kirkland.

"It's sad," your dad began, "when a vampire has to tell a monster hunter that the daughter he loves is protecting a werewolf."

You and your gun at Arthur and shot him.

It missed, and Arthur knocked it out of your hand. He then knocked out your dad.

"We'll need him to walk you down the aisle, love."

"Let her go, Kirkland!" Ludwig yelled.

Arthur flung you toward a tree out of the way. He then charged at Ludwig. Ludwig dodged, transforming. Ludwig charged, pinning Arthur to the ground. Arthur laughed.

"Your brother did the same thing. It was easy to escape and then kill him."

Kirkland aimed his fangs at Ludwig's paw. Ludwig lifted his paw to avoid it, and Arthur shot out from under him.

You ran to your dad unconscious form. He had a net that was washed with holy water. You knew that if it hit the vampire, it would kill him. Unfortunately, it would do the same to the werewolf, and you couldn't risk that.

Arthur and Ludwig were still fighting. Ludwig clawed at the vampire, but Arthur dodged. Arthur jumped on Ludwig's back, but Ludwig flung him off.

As you looked to your dad, you noticed a few certain weapons on his side. You knew what you had to do.

Arthur hit Ludwig and knocked him out. He walked over to him, fangs out.

"Now…" He hissed.

"Wait!" You screamed. "Don't do it, Arthur!"

"Why not, love?"

"Don't do it, and I'll be yours," you sighed. "Just don't hurt him."

"Very well, poppet," he smirked. "I promise to not hurt him."

"_, no," Ludwig grunted as he tried to get up.

"I'm sorry," you said sadly.

You then looked up to Arthur who was right in front of you. You forced your lips onto his. The irony taste of blood on his lips was making you sick tough. He put his hand at the bottom of your head, and wrapped his other arm around your waist. He held you there. Until, you stabbed him in the side with a knife that was washed in holy water.

He fell to the ground screaming in pain. You straddled him holding a wooden stake over your head. You drove the stake into his heart and beat it in with the mallet. Arthur thrashed around trying to stop you, but it was too late. Within a few seconds, he was dead.

"Rest in peace, Jerkland," you growled.

"_."

"Ludwig!" You yelled, running to him. "Are you okay?" You asked as you crouched down beside him.

"Nein, my side hurts," he grunted," plus I had watch you kiss a vampire."

"I'm sorry, Ludwig," you said helping him sit up.

He cupped your cheek and pulled you close to him. It wasn't seconds until his lips were on yours. It was sweet, a little shy, but strong all the same. He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours.

"Ich liebe dich," he smiled.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Your father and Ludwig were both taken to the hospital. Ludwig was out that evening, and your dad was released the next day.

"_," your dad began.

"Dad, before you go on, listen," you sighed. "I've known Ludwig for six months now. In those months, he never hurt me, and I really got to know him."

"Oh really?" Your dad asked.

"Yes, really," you retorted." He loves wurst. He hates being disorganized. He is not the most comfortable around people."

"He's a werewolf."

"Can you just look past that?" You snapped as Ludwig wrapped his arm around you. "He is the most important fact about him: he loves me, and I love him back."

"Is this true?" Your dad asked as he looked at Ludwig.

"Ja, Herr (last name)," Ludwig said. "Your daughter is a wonderful person who saw me for who I am not what I am. Ich liebe sie."

Your dad sighed. "If you heard her," he began, "I'll pop a silver cap in your…"

"Dad!"

"…butt. I'll pop a silver cap in your butt."

"Jawohl." _(Yessir.)_

You hugged your werewolf boyfriend as he kissed the top of you head.

_My boy's got a secret and I know it's true _

_Turns freaky, fast & furry when the moon is full _

_Hey! You! What's that sound? _

_The moon's so bright and there's blood on the ground _

_Oh! No! Hear him howl _

_My "Werewolf Boyfriend" is on the prowl _

_Hey! you! Can you hear me shout? _

_There's fear in the air and there's blood all around _

_Oh! No! Hear that cry _

_Teenage werewolf is my special guy_


	14. dA RQ:IcelandXReader: Sweet Swim Promise

Iceland X Reader- Sweet Swim Promise

So, your friend owned a family operated Belgian chocolate store, and she invited some people to join in the "Goodie Games".

The games gave people chocolate as a prize for winning the candy themed games like the one you were participating in, The Chocathalon. You and two others were going to go through an obstacle course based around chocolate. You were partnered with Lukas and his brother, Emil.

Emil had been your long time crush. You absolutely adored him and his thing for puffins. You admired his ice hued hair and his blues eyes that put the ocean to shame. It was like someone made a glacier human, and that human was Emil…even in temperament.

"Are you ready?" Lukas asked.

"I guess," you sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emil questioned.

"I don't want to fall in the kiddie pool full of chocolate."

"Hey," Emil began, "if you fall in, I'll jump in after you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he smiled.

Emil raced down the path marked by cones, passing Mathias, and creating a good distance between them. You were standing at the platform, rope in hand and prepared to swing when Emil came.

Emil came up and tapped your shoulder. You swung over the pool of chocolate…only to have your rope snap. You plummeted into the pool of sweet goodness. When you sat up from your landing, you were smothered in the stuff.

The "living glacier" sighed remembering his promise and jumped in, covering you in more chocolate.

"Hey!" you laughed as you splashed him with the liquid sweets.

"I kept my promise," he smiled. An idea came to your mind.

"Hey, Emil," you said in a burst of courage.

"What?"

"You have some chocolate right…" You gently placed your lips on his then pulled away. "There," you finished.

"How sweet," Tino smiled.

"Ja," Berwald agreed, stoic as ever.

"Ha," Mathias cheered, "Emil looks like a chocolate dipped strawberry!"

You looked to the blushing "strawberry".

"You really do, Emil!"

"Then," he smiled, "I guess I'm your strawberry."


	15. dA RQ: Prussia X Reader Deserved

Prussia X Reader- Deserved

You were standing in front of the door of your best friend's house waiting for Gilbert to open the door. You heard yelling from inside about something being "unawesome", and then the door opened to a certain German…wait…Prussian standing in the doorway in pajamas with Gilbird on them.

"Gil," you sniffled.

"Liebe?" He asked with concern lacing his voice. "What happened?"

"Alfred," you said, voice cracking.

"What did he do?" Gil asked. All the concern in his voice had decided to change and show how much he wanted to tear Alfred limb from limb,

"He broke up with after he saw that Rose girl with Francis," you said, tears raining down your face.

You had really liked Alfred. He always made you smile, and he was the sweetest out of the Awesome Trio. He was the most popular guy in the school. Everyone loved him, but, apparently, he only had his eyes on Rose Kirkland, the new student from England. She was so uppity to you. She'd even act all nice about it as if she cared about you. You couldn't stand her.

Gilbert growled, "I'm going to ki…"

"Alfred said that you knew that he was using me to get to Rose! Is that true?" You now sounded so angry and hurt.

"Liebe," Gil sighed, "Matthias and I both knew. We just didn't know how to tell you."

You scowled at him.

"And you were so happy!" he added. "We didn't have the heart to tell."

"Yeah, that's right," You sneered. "You don't have a heart. Thanks for saving the heartache you can't feel." With that, you stormed off.

The next day at school, Alfred and Rose were all cuddly with each other, their laughter saying _Ha! You're single!_ You looked away, facing your friends and trying to salvage you appetite.

"Well," Elizabeta sighed, "looks like the Awesome Trio is now the Awesome Duo. Alfred won't be with them much."

"I don't want to hear about that stupid trio!" you growled.

"I don't blame you," Bell said. "I can't believe they knew and didn't tell you."

"Yeah, they're heartless," you said as you got up and left.

Gilbert sighed as he watched you leave the cafeteria. He should've told you, but he loved it when you were happy. It made him smile when you were smiling. He didn't wan to see you hurt. Someone else didn't either. That's why they went after you.

She found you in the bathroom holding yourself up on a sink, crying away. It hurt her to know she was the reason you were in pain.

"Dearie, are you alright?"

You looked up to see to Rose standing beside you. You straightened up and wiped the tears from your eyes.

"Oh, hi, Rose."

"Love, I know what Alfred did," she sighed, "and I wish he wouldn't have done that. You don't need to cry."

"Why are you trying to comfort me, Rose?"

"You deserve to be happy," she sighed. "That's why. You deserve so much happiness in life."

You were speechless. The girl you thought you hated was telling you deserved so much more in life. You thought that her concern for you before was an act, but it wasn't. You felt terrible, so you began to cry again.

"Love," Rose cooed as she pulled you into a hug, "don't cry. It will be fine soon."

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Rose!" You sputtered, letting tears fall like rain. "I was totally wrong about you! Please forgive me, Rose."

She made you look at her. "I understand," Rose smiled. "I would've done the same thing if I were you. There is no need to apologize."

You smiled.

"Gilbert was right. Your face is made for a smile," Rose cheered.

Your face fell.

"What's wrong?" Rose inquired.

"I have to go apologize to Gilbert!" you said, dashing off toward his table in the cafeteria.

Matthias was sitting alone at the table.

"Where's Gil?" You panted.

"He's on the roof," He said with confusion.

You took off again. You knew you had to apologize to that Prussian. You almost fell as you ran up the stairs to the roof. Once up there, you took a few steps from the door into the open air and looked around.

"Liebe?" You turned around to face the Prussian behind you and wrapped your arms around him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Gilbert," you said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you.

"Liebe, don't cry," he smiled as he grabbed your chin to make you look into his crimson eyes. "You deserve to be happy."

"Gilbert," you asked, "why do you care so much for my happiness?"

"I thought the Awesome me made it obvious."

"What?"

"Ich liebe dich, mein liebe."

He loved you? He loved you! It all made sense! Why he wanted to kill Alfred, why he couldn't tell you, why he wanted to see you happy! All of it!

Again, tears fell down your face.

"Liebe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

You smiled. "I'm crying because I'm happy. I love the awesome you too."

He mashed his lips onto yours, arms tightening around your waist. You rested your elbows on his shoulders as your fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and you found yourself kissing him back. As Gilbert pulled away, he rested his forehead on yours and admired your smile.

It proved you got what you deserved.


	16. FFN RQ: Poland X Reader: You're not?

**Poland X Reader- You're Not...?**

"I'll totally like see you there!" Felicks said through the phone "Alright, bye!"

"See ya," you smiled.

Today was an annual event for Felicks and you, shopping for school clothes. Felicks was your best friend and shopping partner. You two always went shopping together because, let's face it, the guy knows fashion.

-Like totally wicked hipster pink time skip-

"Wow, Felicks," you gasped, "It's great.

"Well, of course it is! I picked it out!"

Felicks had chosen a (f/c) V-neck top that fit perfectly and hugged all the right places, flare jeans that did the same, and (complementary color) peep-toed heels. To put it nicely, the Bad Touch Trio saw you and either winked, smirked, or did the call me sign. You looked fantastic.

"As always," you smiled, "You're a genius, Felicks!"

"I try," he smiled. "Now, let's shop for me!"

"Okay," you laughed. He was so enthusiastic about shopping.

You two were now just relaxing on your couch. You had used up three paychecks, but you also got your supplies too. Your parents couldn't complain.

"Like, we did such a good job," Felicks smiled.

"We really did."

He looked over to you from your side of the couch. "You looked really amazing in that outfit I picked out for you."

"I wouldn't expect any different from you, Felicks," you smiled.

"Listen," he said, looking away, "would you like to go to dinner Saturday?"

"Sure," you smiled. How could you deny your friend?

"Great!" he cheered. "I'll pick you up around 7:30."

"How dressy do I need to be?"

"I don't know," he smirked. "How dressy do you need to be for the fanciest place in town?"

"Are you kidding me, Felicks?"

"Nope," he grinned.

"How did you afford that?"

"Toris's dad owns the place."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I got it as payment for tutoring Toris!"

You looked at the clock.

"It's almost 10:00 already!" You said in disbelief.

"Crap!" Felicks exclaimed. "I have to get home! Bye"

He kissed your cheek and then ran out the door. You stood there in disbelief for a second.

"Wait!" you called.

"What is it?" he called from inside his car.

"You're not…"

"Gay?"

"Yeah," you said sheepishly.

"No," he laughed. "I love you." He then drove off.

Well, that makes the thought of the sleepover you had with him Saturday awkward. Let's hope your date won't be!


	17. dA RQ: HetaOni! Italy X Reader:  Is He?

HetaOni! Italy x Reader- Is he?

This contains spoilers for HetaOni and heartbreaking material. Read at your own transgression.

Liechtenstein shot the thing at its sensitive spot in the head, and it disappeared.

"Good," Hungary huffed, "Now we can break the clock in the tree."

"I got it," you panted. "We're one step closer to getting you out."

You took an arrow out of the quiver, aimed at the clock resting in the tree, and released it. The clash following the whirring let you know that the clock was destroyed. You smile a bit, and your phone starts ringing. It was Russia.

"Get everyone together," he said.

"Something is off," Belarus added. "He sounds...almost...heartbroken."

You did what he told you to and gathered all the countries that were aiding in the fight.

But why were you fighting?

You were the newest formed country. Germany had taken you under his wing until you could stand on your own as an independent nation. Prussia and Germany were great "big brothers" to you. They took you to the meetings, helped start your economy, and even helped you make friends...especially one in Italy Veneziano.

Italy was a sweet person to you. He was always so kind to you and frequently invited you for pasta. It didn't surprise anyone when you two became an item.

But now, he was in danger along your brothers and nine others. They were locked in a mansion full of gray alien-like monsters that wanted to kill them, so you and the other nations were all fighting to save your friends.

As they all grouped together, you put the phone on speaker.

"Russia," you called.

"Da?"

"We're all here. What do you need?"

"It's terrible!" he cried. "We're all crying, Germany is a mess..."

"What's wrong?" Lithuania asked.

You were scared Prussia was dead. Your brother was a bit reckless, and inside that mansion was not a place to reckless with "awesome" antics.

"Italy, he..." Russia sniffled. You were worried.

"What happened to him?" You asked frantically. "What happened to Italy?"

"He was killed."

You fell to your knees as Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein called out your name and tried to catch you. You dropped you phone on the grassy ground.

"He..." you muttered, "he can't be. He...was going to get out...so...we could see each other again." Crystalline tears flowed out of your eyes as you vision blurred. You balled you hand into fists on the ground and screamed his name.

Inside, Russia had put his phone on speaker. All of the eleven countries heard every word, and their hearts broke as you screamed out for Italy. Prussia sat down on one of the beds, wishing he could be there with you as he looked at Germany sitting with Japan at Italy's bedside. China and Russia stood there, fighting tears as Canada held a bawling France. A blind England held America's hand as they cried silently, and Spain rubbed Romano's back as the Italian sobbed with the girl who loved his brother.

Meanwhile, Estonia picked up your phone as the others swarmed around you silently. Austria held you as you cried into his shoulder.

"When did this happen, Russia?" he asked.

"A little while after we talked to you guys through the window," he sniffled. Estonia's heart broke more. Italy had promised to love you forever through that window.

"We're in the safe room now," Russia added.

For a while, the only thing anyone heard was two people sobbing. Everyone was mourning over the loss of the Italian they all adored.

"Itary!" Japan yelled. "Itary! Wake up!"

You stood up as the countries all stared at the phone in the Baltic's hand with a question in mind.

"Is Italy still alive?"


	18. HetaOni! Italy X Reader Part 2: Is He?

HetaOni Italy X Reader- Is he...still alive?

A/N: This is a continuation of "Is he?".

_"Itary!" Japan yelled. "Itary! Wake up!"_

_You stood up as the countries all stared at the phone in the Baltic's hand with a question in mind._

_"Is Italy still alive?"_

Italy looked around. The last thing he remembered was dying in that room in the mansion by that Thing's hand, but he was in a field. He wondered why he was in a field. Why?

"Italy!" A familiar voice called out to the dazed Italian. He looked up from his feet to see...

"Holy Rome?"

You stared at your phone as everyone tried to tell Japan that Italy was dead, that he wouldn't just open his eyes because the island nation was screaming at him. They were all telling him that he was wasting his time. You could point all the voices that were telling him to stop except one, Italy Romano.

You walked up to Estonia and asked him for your phone.

"Guys," your slightly hoarse voice called out, "will all of you be quiet for a moment!" All of the nations silenced at once.

"Romano?" you asked.

"Si, ragazza?"

"Why aren't you telling Japan to stop like the rest?"

"You know why." Your breath caught in your throat.

"Confirm it for me," you demanded, "out loud."

A flood of gasps from the nations on the other line echoed from the speaker in your phone.

"It's because...I'm not dead."

That voice! You knew that voice! Your breath caught once again. It couldn't be, could it?

"Italy?" you asked. "Italy Veneciano?"

"Si, bella." Your knees gave out from under you. That was your pet name!

"You're alive!" you smiled, twinkling tears streaming down your face. "Mein gott! I thought I lost you."

"I'm going to come out safely," he promised, "making sure eleven others come out of this mansion with me."

"You better!"

"Ich liebe dich!" you heard him call.

"Ti amo, Italia!"

The line went dead as another one of those Things appeared. Now, that you knew Italy was alive, you were ready to make sure that not even one of those things remained. You quickly pulled an arrow out of the quiver on your back and shot the thing in the forehead.

"That's for Italy," you smirked.

Italy and the eleven others went back down to the basement and into the cave where the rope ladder had once promised escape. Blocking their way was the largest of the Things they had ever seen. Italy smiled. He had a secret that not even the Thing knew about.

The Holy Roman Empire had joined the party.


	19. Detectives England & Prussia x Reader

**Detectives! England & Prussia X Thief! Reader- Keep Talkin'**

"I am Detective Arthur Kirkland, and this is my associate, Detective Gilbert Beilschimdt."

"Pleasure to meet you," you replied, sarcasm dripping off your tongue. "Now, can you tell me why I'm here?"

You knew why you were there. You were brought in to be interrogated at 3:00 in the morning for the recent theft of a piece in the local museum's new exhibit, "Earthly Stars: Diamonds from Around the World". It was huge exhibit of nothing but gems. The exhibit was the ultimate target for a thief, and a thief did strike, you. You were so careful though. No evidence was left behind for anyone to pinpoint you. It was a beautifully done job.

"Frau," Gilbert sighed, "I know we brought you in here at three a.m., but can you please help us?"

"What do you need, detectives?"

"When you were at the gallery yesterday," Arthur began, "did you notice anyone acting suspiciously?"

Ha! They weren't onto you! Your chances of getting out of this room "innocent" just skyrocketed!

"I can't say I did," you sighed, shaking your head.

"Well, I did," Arthur replied.

The two detectives smirked. What was going on? Were they onto you? Did they know something you didn't?

"Tell us where the diamond is," Gilbert said softly, holding your chin.

"Why would I tell you?" you sneered.

"So you did do it!" Arthur exclaimed as his seat fell back in his rush to get up.

"Yeah," you smirked, "it and the rest of the string of thefts you've designated to investigate."

The two detectives were shocked. After months of searching for a culprit, they had finally found her. The string of theft after theft would be over!

"Why did you do it?" Gilbert asked.

"Isn't the answer always the same?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"The answer is always the same," you sighed, "money. People pay me to steal things for them."

"But why?" Arthur asked.

"Because I'm the best there is," you smiled proudly. "And why shouldn't I be? I've been at this for a while."

A silence saturated the air and overwhelmed the room. It seems the detectives' ruby and emerald eyes wouldn't take their gaze off you. You squirmed awkwardly in your seat.

"You can stop staring," you sneered. "I get that I may be better looking than some, but.."

"Steal it back!" Arthur declared.

"What?" The British detective confused you.

"Steal all of it back, frau," Gilbert explained," tell us who paid you, and basically work for us, and we'll get all of the charges on you dropped." You smirked. You had a chance to get our Scot free.

"Keep talking, boys."


	20. FFN RQ: FranceXReader: Saved by the Date

**France x Reader - Saved by the Date **

_Well, isn't this wonderful_, you thought. Ivan Braginski was asking you out to dinner. Yeah, you had a small crush on the guy, but you had a good reason for not wanting to, Natalia, his psycho sister. Let's just say all of Ivan's former dates ended with Natalia sending them to the Hospital. Plus, someone else had your attention, a certain Frenchman.

You, like all the other poor girls in your school, had fallen for Francis Bonnefoy. You didn't let him know that though. You also waved off his advances, waiting for a time of privacy to go all mushy. You were, in a way, playing hard to get. It just made him want you more, and let's just say, that's what you wanted.

"Listen, Ivan."

"Da?" he smiled, with his slightly creepy aura.

"I...I," you stuttered.

"Have a date with moi tonight!"

An arm snaked around your waist as a kiss was placed on your cheek. You looked up to see your favorite Frenchman.

"Oh, really?" Ivan asked in disbelief.

"Oui," Francis smirked.

"Oh," Ivan said, disheartened, "I'll...um...be seeing you, da?" Your heart broke for the forever alone Ivan.

"You can let go of my waist now," you said emotionless.

"Why? Don't you like moi?" He smirked, pulling you close. Not even a single hair could fall between you two.

"Now what are you doing?" you groaned.

"Telling you I'll pick you up at seven."

"What?" Disbelief saturated your voice.

"Ivan will probably go out tonight," he explained. "If he sees us out, we won't have to move to another country and change our names."

You glared at the smirking Frenchman as he removed his arm and walked away.

"See you at seven," he called, "ma belle fleur."

As soon as he was far enough away, you smiled.

"I have a date!"


	21. FFN RQ: Canada x Reader: Stand Up

**Canada x Reader – Stand Up**

You looked at the violet eyed boy a couple of lockers down from yours. He was so shy and constantly getting harassed by the most ignorant, narcissistic, self-centered, moronic group of low life douche bags you've ever known, The Bad Touch Trio.

Oh speak of the devils...

"Hey, Matthew," Gilbert sneered, "Vhere's my homevork?"

The quiet blonde sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Listen to the awesome me when I'm talking to you!"

You were fed up with this and were getting more and more frustrated by the ever-slowing second. It was time you stood up for him. It was clear no one else wanted to risk their popularity on it.

"Give it up, you albino German," you yelled. To many, that didn't seem bad, but you knew the combination of the two pissed Gilbert off.

"Vhat did you say, frau?" Gilbert asked in disbelief. The girl he had been falling for and flirting nonstop with had just insulted him.

"Yeah, chica," Antonio called, "you wanna repeat that?"

You sighed. "You aren't making yourself look any more awesome by bullying Matthew," you sneered. "If you ask me, I think it only makes you look like the jerk you are. And, Toni, Francis, stop treating Gilbert like he's your mommy and makes all the decisions for you two." You looked to Matthew then Francis. "Francis, Matt is your brother. You know this is wrong. Stand up, and voice it."

"Oui," he sighed. "You are very right. Gilbert, zhis is a worthless effort. Matthew is too nice to be doing zhis too."

"Toni," you said, looking to the olive eyed Spaniard, "Stand up. You would do it for Lovino. What's the difference in doing it for Matthew?"

"Si," he said. "Amigo, it needs to stop."

Gilbert huffed and stomped away, mumbling something about not being awesome.

"So not awesome," you said so Gilbert could hear and laughed. "You okay, Matt?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Thanks for...standing up." He kissed your cheek.

The audience in the hall displayed their thought of "aww"...except for Francis.

"Matthew!" he yelled. "You are a disappointment! You're 'alf French! Show it." The Canadian laughed.

"How should I kiss her?" he laughed. "Like this?"

He pulled you in quickly, lips locked on yours. One of his hands was on the back of your head, and the other on the small of your back. You wrapped your arms around his neck as the crowd catcalled.

"Now, zat is more like it," Francis said triumphantly.


	22. Gold Medal Series 2012: Archery

**Hetalia X Reader - Gold Medal Series 2012: Archery**

****"I'm sure you'll do great!" you cheered.

Kiku Honda, an Olympic archer from Japan, sighed in an attempt to relax his tensing muscles. Nerves were getting to him as he scoped out the competition. He was competing against some of the best including eight-time gold medalist Arthur Kirkland and first time Olympian Ludwig Beilschimdt. He thought he wasn't going to get gold for sure.

You, on the other hand, thought differently. Being an archer for your country's team, you knew he had a better chance than anybody. He wouldn't have first time nerves like Beilschmidt, and he was at the top of his game unlike Kirkland. Kiku was also able to use the wind to his advantage too. He had all the odds in his favor!

"Don't you trust a fellow archer?" you asked, only making the Japanese sigh.

"I do, but," he paused, "Kirkland and Beilschmidt are going to be tough to beat." You rolled your eyes.

"Beilschmidt is going to have the first time jitters," you explained, " and Kirkland has lost his touch. His bow string is always loose, his stance is short, and his ability to use the wind is basically gone."

"How can you terr?" The island nation native asked.

"You can see it whenever Kirkland practices," you replied, "and everyone has first time jitters. It all depends on whether or not Beilschmidt can use them to his advantage." He relaxed a bit.

"Arigatou."

"Will the men's archery teams for Class E please line up at the gate."

You smiled and wished the Japanese archer good luck. As he left, you joined some of your teammates in the stands who were going to cheer for their team. You joining them in their cheering, but you also decided to cheer for Kiku. He could use the support.

One by one, the archers went until Kiku stepped up. The wind was lightly blowing to the southeast as he prepared his shot, compensating for the weather.

The soft whirring you knew all to well echoed softly then "Bull's Eye!" The same happened the second time around except "Nine!". There was only one score close enough to possibly knock Kiku out of his gold medal, Ludwig Beilschimdt's.

It was the German's final shot.

Adjust.

Inhale.

Release.

"Nine!"

You were slightly nervous. Kiku had to score a Bull's eye to win, or it would be the judges' decision. No one else really had a chance.

Kiku stepped up. He took a deep breath then checked the wind.

Aim.

Adjust.

The soft whirring.

"Bull's eye for Japan's Kiku Honda!"

The crowd went insane! Kiku stared at the target, shocked, then elation danced across his face. He'd done it! He scored another Bull's eye!

The final archers came and went, still showing their best shots. Olympians go out doing their best right to the very end, even if they don't score gold, silver, or bronze. Which were now waiting for them to announce.

An announcer and the presenters came on stage.

"The bronze goes to...Sadiq Annan of Turkey!"

A tall man with sunglasses covering his face smiled as he accepted his medal and took his spot on the podium. The crowd from Turkey was the loudest of the arena.

"The silver medal goes to...Ludwig Beilschmidt of Germany."

The tall, intimidating Germany gave a soft grin as he accepted his medal. The Germans, like the Turks, were the loudest of all the cheers.

"The gold medal goes to...Kiku Honda of Japan!"

Kiku smiled as he accepted the award and took his spot on the podium that he worked so hard for. The crowd screamed at an unbelievable volume as the Olympic theme played. Kiku truly was the victor, and you were so proud.

Afterwards, as the Olympians congratulated each other, you ran down to your friend. He laughed as he noted the smirk on your face.

"Do I really need to say it?" you laughed.

"No," he chuckled, "I can terr what you are going to say."

"Okay, I'll cut to the chase," you smiled, "omedetogozaimasu!" You cheered.

"Arigatou, my gold medal friend."


	23. Gold Medal Series 2012: FootballSoccer

**Hetalia x Reader - Gold Medal Series 2012: Football/Soccer**

It was down to the final minute as Team Spain tried to score against Team Italy. Spain was the favorite to win, but then again, they did lose the qualifying round to Japan. Maybe, Team Italia had a chance!

Goalkeeper Lovino Vargas seemed to think so. He had been doing well keeping the black and white ball away from their goal. Dives, catches, kicks. Lovino did it all to ensure Team Italy a chance to win against them using strategies.

Spain had earned a penalty kick, unfortunately. The one to kick? Only Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a man known to never miss a penalty shot, and if he did, he was sure to rebound.

Lovino wiped the sweat from his forehead then crept to the right. He knew that Carriedo's strategy was to shoot the ball into one of the corners in the direction opposite of the goalie's, and he was going to use it against the Spaniard.

Carriedo did as the Italian predicted. Lovino dove to the right, blocking the ball, but Carriedo's reputation didn't fail him. He got the rebound shot. Lovino had missed. He couldn't get up fast enough and was few seconds too late.

The game still had twenty seconds though! If the mid-fielders could get the ball from Team Spain, they could get it to the forwards or the striker and possibly score! Lovino knew that was a chance! Team Italy could tie with Team Spain! The ball just had to get to his brother!

The Spaniards knew that too. They kept the ball away from the Italians and ran down the field. Lovino knew he would have to be ready to block the incoming ball.

Team Spain had kicked toward the goal. Lovino dove, and he missed. Team Spain had won.

You sighed as you looked to the Italian goalkeeper. Frustration had claimed every inch of his face. You slowly made your way down to the opening for Olympians and their families to find two brothers with distinctive curls.

"Lovi!" you smiled.

"Ciao, bella," he said glumly.

"You're still a gold medalist to me."

"And you, bella," he smiled, "are worth more than any medal."


	24. Gold Medal Series 2012: Fencing

**Hetalia x Reader - Gold Medal Series 2012: Fencing**

****Fencing. This year it is an elimination. The moment you lose, you're gone. There are no comebacks and no winning after being last after a round, and both Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy knew that too well as they prepared to face their final opponents, each other.

Francis and Arthur stepped up to the strip, masks already on their faces. They had both made it to the very end, and now, only only would could go further. All the other Olympians (except the French) had one they hoped to do just that, Arthur.

Francis often tormented Arthur during their time at the Olympic Villiage, leaving Arthur disheartened by the end of the day. He would often retaliate to the Frenchman, but he had a plan to beat the Frenchman at the day's event.

"Fencers," the Referee called, "at the ready!"

Both held the hilts of their rapiers in their gloved hands, waiting for the moment when they can begin. Each was wanting the victorious moment of being able to hear "touched" from their own opponent. All they could touch though was the torso area. That's what the game of Foil called for.

"Begin!"

The sound of the weapons slicing the area and meeting each other filled the arena as the crowd cheered on. Francis was hardly giving Arthur anytime to block. The Frenchman was sure to...

"Touched! One point for Bonnefoy!" Francis had gotten Arthur!

"I knew the former delinquent was no match for moi!" Francis chuckled loud enough for only Arthur to hear.

_Former delinquent!_ Arthur thought._ You're going to get it now, Froggy!_

Again, with rapiers in hand, they took their stances. The referee called out to start, and the sounds of the fight cascaded to everyone's ears. This time, though, Arthur was the one making it hard to block.

"Touched! One point for Kirkland!"

"Don't underestimate me, Frog!" Arthur smirked from behind the mask.

Nerves and anticipation filled the room. It was the final chance to get a point and be the victor. The crowd wanted to know who would get the gold!

"You can do it, Arthur!" a female voice called amid an arena of silence. It sounded familiar, but who was it that called his name? Arthur toward the stands to see a group of girls all silently laughing except for one blushing. Why did she look familiar to him?

Your face was as red as the stripes on the Union Flag. You had just called out to Arthur Kirkland, and being right in front of the strip, you know he noticed your friends and you.

You were a volunteer at the Olympic Village. Many times, you had seen Francis giving Arthur a hard time, and you wanted to see Francis get what he deserved!

Arthur looked to his competitor. He could imagine the smirk behind the Frenchman's mask, a smirk that would tell Kirkland to give up. Determination and adrenaline coursed through his veins. This was it. He was going to win. For Great Britain! For himself! For the one person to cheer for him among all the silenced others.

You were on the edge of your seat as the fight to end it all began. It was a back and forth between the two for a good amount of time. One advanced, and the other blocked. Then, it went the other way around. It didn't look the end was sight until...

"Touched! Arthur Kirkland wins!"

You jumped and cheered with your friends as he removed his mask and took his place on the podium to receive his medal! Pride and newly found confidence displayed themselves clearly on his face. He had gotten just what he needed.

You were cleaning tables in the Olympic Village's Food Hall. Only a few athletes were in there still eating. Alfred Jones was busy vacuuming in all the hamburgers he bought at the McDonald's. How that man could eat all of that and still be in an amazing enough state to be a weightlifter astounded you.

"Excuse me," a British voice knocked you away from your thoughts. You turned to see Arthur Kirkland. You hoped he didn't recognize you as that single fan.

"Yes?" you asked.

"Why did you cheer for me? I mean Francis talks to you often, doesn't he?"

Well, your hope was gone. He did recognize you, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him why.

"I've been in your spot," you began. "I was harassed just like you. It disgusted me that Francis would talk to you the way he did. I knew it was hurting your confidence too. I wanted you to be confident and encouraged. You needed to know that there was someone out there who was cheereing you on." Arthur smiled.

"Well, love," he smiled, "it worked. After I heard you, I suddenly felt determined to win for Team GB, for myself." He looked away for a second as a blush danced across his face. "I felt determined to win for you, and I wanted to thank you."

"Y-you're welcome," you stuttered, blushing yourself.

He pulled out his phone and began to type and asked for your name. You told him, then asked him why.

"Put your number in," he said, handing you the phone.

"Um...okay," you said confused, doing as he asked.

He then said he'd see you later as he got a phone call from his family and let you get back to work. After about thirty minutes, you got a text message.

_Hello, love. It's Arthur. Would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow? I want to thank you properly for being golden._

You replied.

_I would love to._


	25. Gold Medal Series 2012: Shooting

**Hetalia X Reader - Gold Medal Series 2012: Shooting**

_A/N: I decided to use Olympic Air Pistol Shooting. I was originally going to use Olympic Skeet Shooting, but it's confusing._

You were taking pictures for the Olympics's website. You had been told to cover Men's Shooting. It wasn't the sport of your choice for the day, but you weren't going to complain. You got a great seat for free.

Two great shooters were competing today, Basch Zwigli of Switzerland and Ludwig Beilschmidt of Germany. They were tied for the lead after two amazing shots, and Ludwig had just shot his third. A few others were close, but it was going to be between those two for gold.

Basch pointed the piston at the target and took a deep breath. Ludwig, just like his second shot, was off by a little bit, so he had to have a perfect shot to get gold. He knew he could do it though. He hadn't missed yet!

He pulled the trigger and

got a perfect shot!

The crowd screamed as he got his medal and Switzerland's anthem played. Reporters flocked him like crazy, which started to really annoy him. You decided to wait until they were all done. After a couple of minutes and going ahead to get pictures of the other two medalists, he was finally reporter free.

"Mr. Zwigli!" you called.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly annoyed. You brushed it off.

"May I get a picture of you for the Olympics's website holding your medal?" His expression lightened up.

"Yeah," he said, "sure."

"All I need you to do is hold up your medal and smile."

He held his medal in his hand and smiled. To be honest, the smile looked a bit foreign on his face, but, hey, he was supposed to look happy.

Your camera clicked. You brought it down from your face to see if it turned out. When you saw it did, you thanked him and then began to leave.

"By the way," you said, turning to face him, "I know none of the reporters said this, so I will. Congratulations on your gold medal." You smiled then turned to leave.

"Um...thanks," he said.

After you out of sight, he sighed.

"She was really pretty and nice. I should have asked her to dinner!" He sighed once more. "Basch, you can get gold with guns, but you need work when it comes to girls."


	26. dA RQ: England X Reader: Take It All

**England x Reader - Take It All**

**Warning: Implied Lemon. Don't like, don't read.**

"Roderick," you sighed, "I just can't stand it anymore!"

"I know," he said comfortingly. "You fell for him, your best friend."

You were in your school's music room with your friend, Roderick. You had something on your mind, and you needed someone to talk to. Your mind was on the man who used to be your best friend, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur and you had known each other since your elementary days when you were his only friend. He was often bullied for his eyebrows, but you were the one person who didn't care if they were as large as caterpillars or non-existent. He was a great person to be around, and nothing tore you two apart, even high school...until, he met _her_!

He met Michelle. At first, she seemed like a cool girl. She was sweet, treated you nicely, but one day, you heard her tell Arthur to stop being around you. She told him that you were going to be his downfall in life, the thing that kept him away from his dreams, and he believed it. He stopped talking to you. He didn't even look at you. When teachers partnered you two together, the only things he'd say were the things pertaining to the project. It tore your heart to pieces.

You did try to rekindle that friendship, but it was all in vain. You never stopped trying though. You loved him. You were tired, though, of failed attempt after failed attempt. You soon gave up and lost hope. It was useless in your eyes. Your poor patched up heart couldn't take any more of the rejection.

"Sometimes it helps me to play the piano," Roderick explained. "Play the song that tugs at my heart's strings because it's my life in a melody. Why don't you try it? Play the song that makes you think of Arthur."

Meanwhile, Arthur was heading back to the music room. He had forgotten his sheet music and really needed it. I mean, it _was_ the song he wrote. It was all of his unhappiness in his relationship all bottled into one three minute piece.

He wasn't happy with Michelle. She had changed him into something he wasn't proud of. He was self-centered, rude, and a jerk, especially to someone who had meant the world to him. He had been a jerk to his best friend. She was with him through thick and thin, and because of Michelle, he treated her like dirt.

Arthur saw the door to the music room was partially opened. He could hear voices talking too. One, a more feminine voice, sounded like she was going through something.

"Play the song that makes you think of Arthur."

Arthur peeked his head in the doorway. Sitting at the piano was the girl who used to be his best friend and Roderick.

"Okay," she sighed, preparing herself and taking a deep breath.

_Didn't I give it all?  
>Tried my best,<br>Gave you everything I had,  
>Everything and no less,<br>Didn't I do it right?  
>Did I let you down?<em>

You let the words and notes flow through you as you pretended to serenade Arthur. You had many thoughts about what you could have possibly done wrong.

_Maybe you got too use to,  
>Having me around,<br>Still, how can you walk away,  
>From all my tears?<br>It's gonna be an empty road,  
>Without me right here,<em>

Arthur looked at you as you played. Your voice was beautiful. He had really forgotten that about you. He had forgotten about how passionate for music were.

_But go on and take it,  
>Take it all with you,<br>Don't look back,  
>At this crumbling fool,<br>Just take it all,  
>With my love,<br>Take it all,  
>With my love,<br>_  
><em>Maybe I should leave,<br>To help you see,  
>Nothing is better than this,<br>And this is everything we need,  
>So is it over?<br>Is this really it?  
>You're giving up so easily,<br>I thought you loved me more than this,  
><em>  
>There were many times you wished that you could leave, go far away, just to make him notice. You knew you never had the heart to tell him, but you would've thought your friendship was more than he did. He just left you behind as he moved forward to somewhere that couldn't see yet.<p>

_But go on, go on and take it,  
>Take it all with you,<br>Don't look back,  
>At this crumbling fool,<br>Just take it all,  
>With my love,<br>Take it all,  
>With my love,<em>

Your voice was cracking. Arthur could tell you were trying not to cry as the song went on. He stepped away from the door a step. He didn't want you to see him. He knew you thought he hated you, and he knew that if you saw him, his chances to reignite what was there between you would disappear forever. He loved you, and he wished you knew the truth. He only dated Michelle because he had a hard time saying "no" and an even harder time breaking up with her.

_I will change if I must,  
>Slow it down and bring it home,<br>I will adjust,  
>Oh, if only,<br>If only you knew,  
>Everything I do,<br>Is for you,_

He didn't want you to change. He loved you for who you were, while you were ready to be anything he wanted you to be. If your hard work to bring him to you wasn't enough, you would work harder. You only wanted to have him back in your life.

_But go on, go on and take it,  
>Take it all with you,<br>Don't look back,  
>At this crumbling fool,<br>Just take it,  
>Take it all with you,<br>Don't look back,  
>At this crumbling fool,<br>Just take it all,  
>With my love,<br>Take it all,  
>With my love,<br>Take it all,  
>With my love. <em>

Arthur dashed off, texting Michelle that they needed to talk.

You set you head in your hands as the tears rolled down your face.

"You shouldn't bottle your emotions," Roderick said as he sat down and pulled you into his embrace.

"I know, but it becomes a habit when you him everyday."

"Play music," he sighed, "if anything, to keep from bottling it up. That's why I express anger with Chopin."

You laughed. He always said that after he expressed his anger to his neighbor, Ludwig, one day, and Ludwig had announced his deduction of Roderick's music choice out of blue. It was hilarious. You hadn't seen it coming, and your laughter had surprised the two. It always made you smile.

"Now," Roderick smiled at you, "go home and relax a bit. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"Alright. Thanks, Roddie."

"What do you mean we're done?" Michelle asked angrily.

"I'm done, Michelle," Arthur sighed. "I'm tired of having to live up to your standards and being changed into something I'm not proud of."

Arthur had decided that being with Michelle wasn't worth all the work he put into it. He decided it was time to end it and start anew with the only girl that meant anything to him.

"Fine then!" Michelle snapped as she stormed out of the cafe. "Have fun with your life and that loser I know you're going to go back to!"

"She is no loser," Arthur replied angrily. "If anyone is the loser, it would be you, Michelle. You're not worth the time."

Your drowsy eyes couldn't hold themselves open as you slowly nodded off. You were very tired after your emotional day, and your couch was calling to a pajama clad you. It seemed like a good idea too, until someone knocked on the door. You slowly got up and looked through the peephole.

You couldn't believe it! It was Arthur! What was he doing at your house? You opened the door.

"Are you here to tell me that your girlfriend doesn't like me," you said, snark dripping off your tongue, "because I already figured that out."

"No, love," he said awkwardly. "I came to tell you something."

"And what's that?" He sighed.

"But go on, go on and take it

Take it all with you  
>Don't look back<br>At this crumbling fool  
>Just take it all<br>With my love  
>Take it all<br>With my love"

You just stared at him.

"You heard me?" you asked. "In the music room?"

"Love, did I ever tell you that I love you with everything in me."

Tears fell down your face. The emotions drowned you as sobs wracked your body. The only difference from the meltdown in the piano room was these tears were happy.

"I love you too, Arthur."

He pulled you into him and seized your lips. Every singled bottled up emotion you two had made this kiss desperate and so full of passion that a Spaniard would be jealous. Soon, you had wrapped your legs around him, and he shut the door behind him.

Tonight was the night to take it all.


End file.
